Vengeance
by ameliesky61
Summary: Lolie White débarque à Sweet City accompagné d'un certain dieux de la mort qui adore les pommes. Partout dans le monde les meurtres de Kira reprennes après 16 ans d'absence. La cellule d'enquête (ou le SPK )reprend du service!


Fic A-S/Death note :

Proloque :

16 ans après la mort de Light Yagami

Vol 103 Tokyo- Sweet Amoris :

Mon ordinateur portable posé sur un bord de la tablette, un cahier posé sur l'autre coté. Je pose les yeux sur l'ordinateur, je marque un nom sur le carnet : Thomas Quel renversé par un camion meure sur le coup

Dans une rue de Pékin :

Un homme s'engage sur le passage piéton soudain un camion lui rentre dedans. Thomas Quel meure sur le coup

Vol 103 Tokyo- Sweet Amoris :

Je continue de surfer sur Interpol. Quand une hôtesse de l'air arrive avec un chariot, elle s'arrête et me dit : Hôtesse de l'air : Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Moi : Une pomme s.v.p

Hôtesse de l'air en me tenant la pomme rouge : Tenez

Moi : Merci

L'hôtesse de l'air sent va. Une fois qu'elle est assez loin je tend la pomme derrière moi et dit :

Moi en me replongeant dans les dossiers d'Interpol : Prend là

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose me dit merci et me prend la pomme. J'imagine ce que pourrais voir un passager si il avait la mauvaise idée de regarder dans ma direction : il verrait une pomme volait au dessus de mon siége et il verrait des bouts disparaître. Ce qui est en train de manger la pomme ces Ryuk, le dieu de la mort et ce cahier lui appartient : le Death note.

(Flash Back) J'ai obtenue ce merveilleux cahier un après midi alors que j'étais en cour et que je me disais que ce monde était complètement pourris. J'ai vus un cahier tombé du ciel et ce posé par terre. Je suis décendu, j'ai ramassé le carnet et j'ai lu ce qui était écrit sur la 1ere page noir :

Death note

Moi * pensé* : Cahier de la mort.

J'ouvre la 1ere page est j'y lit les instructions suivante :

-La personne dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier meurt.

-Il faut avoir en tête le visage de la personne dont on écrit le nom, sans quoi la mort ne surviendra pas.

-Les individus portant le même nom et prénom ne seront donc pas affectés.

-Si l'on écrit la cause de la mort à la suite du nom dans un délais de 40 secondes du monde des humains, la personne visée décède de la manière ainsi décrite.

-Si l'on n'écrit pas la cause, la mort survient systématiquement par crise cardiaque.

-Si on écrit la cause du décès on dispose alors d'un délais de 6 minutes 40 secondes pour décrire précisément le déroulement de la mort.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai mis le cahier dans mon sac et je suis rentré chez moi. Quand j'arrive, je rentre dans la maison et je vois ma mère à l'entré je comprend très vite pourquoi. J'enlève mes chaussures, je m'avance vers elle, fouille dans mon sac et en extirpe une feuille . Je lui tend, elle la parcoure de long en large puis son visage s'illumine.

Ma mère : Tu es encore 1ere au examen.

Moi en montant les escaliers : Ces pas grand chose.

Je rentre dans ma chambre , ferme la porte à clé et fais mes devoirs. Quand j'ai finis mes révisions, je sors le cahier de mon sac et le pose sur mon bureaux puis je vais m'allonger sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et j'entend un rire. J'ouvre les yeux et pousse un cris. Essayer de ne pas crier avec un truc qui fait 2m de haut, des dents super pointue, fringué bizarrement et qui n'est assurément pas humain .

Un démon est devant moi, il me sourit et me dit :

Le démon : Tu lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup mais bon tel père tel fille

Moi : Tes qui ?

Le démon : Je m'appelle Ryuk, je suis un dieu de la mort et ce Death note m'appartiens enfin m'appartenais

Moi : Comment sa t'appartenais ?

Ryuk : Maintenant, il est à toi enfin si tu le veux. Si tu n'en veux pas rend le moi, j'effacerais tous tes souvenirs le concernent et je le donnerai à quelqu'un d'autre.

Moi : Nan, ces bon je vais le garder

Ryuk : Tu peux me donner une pomme, les pommes de ce monde sont tellement juteuse.

Moi : Ok –-'

Apres être allés chercher la pomme et être remonté dans ma chambre

Moi : Mais pourquoi tu ma choisie ?

Ryuk rigole : Je ne t'ai pas choisie, je l'ai fait tomber dans ton monde et c'est toi qui la trouvé.

Ryuk *pensé* : Il avait posé la même question. Ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup.

Moi : Mais qu'en es que tu va le reprendre ?

Ryuk : Quand tu mouras. Je ne suis ni ton allié ni ton ennemie. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te nuir mais rien non plus qui puisse t'aider et donc je marquerais ton nom dans ce Death note (il montre un Death note accroché à sa ceinture) quand tu mourras et si tu utilise ton Death note quand tu mourras tu n'iras ni en enfer ni au paradis.

Moi : Ok

Ryuk : Encore une chose tu es la seule à pouvoir me voir et m'entendre mais si quelqu'un touche ce Death note il me verra, m'entendra et pourra tuer avec ce Death note.

J'acquiesce

Ryuk : Es que tu connais Kira ?

Moi : Le type qui tuai les criminels, il avait un Death note ?

Ryuk : Oui mon Death note et il ce trouve que c'est ton père.

Moi : Tu te fous de moi

Ryuk : Pas du tout

Moi : Alors prouve le

Ryuk : Je vais te montrer ces souvenir

Il tendit un doigt et me toucha le front, c'était comme un film. (voir l'anime).

Ryuk : Missa Amané à accouché 2 mois après d'une fille puis elle ses suicidé.

J'étais sous le choc. Après se que je venais de voir il était clair que mon but était clair : finir ce que mon père avait commencé, détruire toute la SPK (l'organisation qui ces dressé contre Kira pour l'arrêter, mon père en faisait partit) et plus particulièrement Matsuda et Near. Mais je ne veux pas les tuer tous de suite, d'abord je vais leur faire s'avoir que Kira est de retour ensuite je détruirais leur famille et enfin je les tuerais. Je prenais mon ordinateur portable et me connecté sur Interpol grâce au identifiant de mon grand père qui étais charger de l'enquête, après mainte recherche je trouvais ou était partis le SPK : en Amérique dans une ville du nom de Sweet Amoris. Je souriais ils allaient payer pour s'être mis en travers de la route de mon père et de l'avoir tué ! Soudain j'entend un rire, je me retourne vers Ryuk qui est mort de rire :

Moi : Qu'es qui y a ?

Ryuk : Quand il était content ton père souriait comme ça.

Moi en souriant de plus belle : Je prend sa pour un compliment. Au fait, on part pour Sweet Amoris

Ryuk : Ok mais est tes parents ?

Moi : C'est pas un problème

Je préparais mes affaires et je sortais, je marquais sur le Death note :

Katy White et John White meure dans l'incendie qui détruira leur maison.

Ryuk : Diabolique

Pour toute réponse, je lui souriais. J'appelais un taxi qui m'emmènerais à l'aéroport. Une fois à l'intérieur du taxi, je me retournais et voyais le rez de chaussé illuminais d'une lueur rouge. Je pouvais presque entendre les cris de douleurs de mes parents adoptifs brûlant dans les flammes.

PDV Ryuk :

Elle regardait la maison brûlait par la fenêtre du taxi. C'est yeux et ses cheveux avaient comme pris une couleur rouge sang, je ne voyais dans ces yeux aucune trace de remord ni de tristesse. Juste de la satisfaction et soudain elle sourit, le même sourire que Light Yagami. Le proverbe tel père tel fille s'appliquait parfaitement à ses deux là. Je s'avais qu'avec elle aussi j'allais bien tuer le temps.

PDV Normal :

Moi *pensé* : J'ai tué mes parents adoptifs pare se que je m'ennuyais.

Ryuk *pensé en même temps que Lolie* : J'ai laissé tombé mon Death note par ce que je m'ennuyais

Le taxi s'arrêtai devant l'aéroport, je le payais et rentrais dans le bâtiment. Je réussissait à dégoter un billet pour Sweet Amoris. Je m'installais dans l'avion et il décollait.

(Fin du Flash Back) Voilà comment j'avais eu ce Death note

Au parleur : Nous sommes bientôt arrivé veuillez attacher votre ceinture jusqu à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil.

J'attachais ma ceinture et attendais. Une fois que l'avion fut atterrit sans problème. Je descendais, suivit de Ryuk que personne ne pouvait voir. Je récupérait ma valise et sortais de l'aéroport en me disant en souriant

Moi *pensé* : Ils vont soufrir.


End file.
